Good quality wooden drawers usually depend upon the front member for their strength, together with the two side members. The sides can be securely connected to the front by dovetailing. The drawers are pulled open and pushed closed either by directly gripping the front member, or by gripping one or two handles on the front member. Any force required to move the drawer is transmitted from the front member through the dovetail, or other, joints to the side members. This places substantial stress on these joints and can result in their weakening, becoming loose, and even breaking. Due to the cost of manufacturing, simpler, less expensive, techniques are often used to connect the sides to the front, but the resulting joints are prone to fail more readily.